


Watch out for the LEGO blocks!

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Series: Theo, Liam, Robbie and their adventures [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, Liam's cousin is a little angel, M/M, They suck at babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Jenna and Liam's aunt have to solve some family business so they have to leave Liam's little cousin in his and Theo's care.





	Watch out for the LEGO blocks!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Sab (@TrashWrites) who took her time and beta readed this. <3

“ _Liam!_ ” he heard the high pitched voice of his little cousin and the soft thudding of his steps on the stairs.

 

“Shit!” he cursed softly, exhaling heavily.

 

He closed the book, he was currently reading and forced himself to break from Theo’s warm embrace, as the asshole was laughing right into his ear. Liam just slapped his arm and placed the book on the nightstand just the moment the door of his room burst open and Robbie’s little figure jumped on him, the smell of utter happiness drifting off the little boy, making him lose his balance and fall right back on Theo’s muscular chest.

 

“Hi buddy!” Liam said, encircling the little boy with his arms. “I’ve missed you too!” he added and looked over to the dark mop of curls of his Mom who stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest, a soft smile on her face.

 

“Jennie!” an annoying, scratchy voice was heard and Jenna’s expression turned from happy to one that looked like she had eaten something bitter. Seconds later the well known sound of aunt Angie’s high heels hitting the floor was heard too and her figure appeared next to his Mother’s. He watched amused as Jenna tried to smile, but it turned out to be as bitter as the face she had made before.

 

“Okay boys, we’re late and god forbid what reaction your grandpa might have if we’re not getting to his house on time. There’s food in the fridge, you have the emergency contacts and Theo, please, keep an eye on Liam, you know what happened last night when he babysat Robbie.” Jenna said and Liam narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest in indignation, but he was interrupted by Angie’s voice.

 

“You have a detailed list with Robbie’s schedule and activities, a bag that contains his meals, instructions on how to prepare them, and another list with the order he has to take his medication” she said. Liam stared at her speechless with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead and he looked at his mom again who had almost the same expression on her face, only the annoyance that glimmered in her matching, blue eyes made the difference.

 

“Wow, someone is a little bit too much of a perfectionist here…” Theo muttered behind him, almost inaudible even for his enhanced hearing. Liam just snorted and discharged Robbie’s little body near him, on the mattress.

 

“Okay then, we’re going to leave now… I love you and please be safe!” Jenna said before pushing her sister towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell is this list?” Liam asked narrowing his eyes at the sheet of paper as if it would start talking and help him to understand whatever the fuck was written on that list any moment. “Also, what the hell is this food?” he continued, moving his gaze toward one of the casseroles which Theo was holding in his right hand.

 

“Healthy food. You should try some, you know. It’s not like it’s going to kill you.” Theo stated rolling his eyes and placing the casserole on the counter.

 

Liam placed the list on the counter too and grabbed Theo’s waist instead, encircling it with his arms plastering his body to his. He smiled as he heard the chimera’s heart skip a beat before the green-eyed boy leaned into Liam’s touch.

 

“You know better than anyone that I’m not going to do that” Liam mumbled in his shoulder and he felt Theo’s chest vibrate as he chuckled deeply.

 

“Of course I do.” Theo spoke in response and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, causing Liam to snuggle even more into the warmth of Theo’s body. The chimera just laughed and placed another kiss on the beta’s forehead.

 

Too caught up in the moment of tenderness, neither of them had noticed the seven year-old approaching them until he dropped  something loudly in the counter near them, causing them to jump startled discarding from each other’s arms.

 

“Puzzle time!” Robbie said, his little face bursting into a wide grin, his blue eyes glimmering with excitement.

 

“What?” Liam asked confused, pulling his eyebrows into a frown,

 

“It’s 10am. Puzzle time. It’s on the list.” the little boy answered, pointing with his little finger.

 

“Well, little wolf, you’d better be good at building puzzles. I don’t think you’d like to embarrass yourself in front of a seven-year old.” Theo whispered in his ear and without any other words he followed the little boy towards the living room, leaving Liam gaping in indignation behind him.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like this.” Robbie stated after he took a bite from his weird looking, green food, his face scrunched in disgust,  swirling his spoon through the vomit like paste.

 

“I believe you buddy.” Liam answered as he glared in disgust at the food in the casserole, his chin propped on his knee as he supervised the little boy in case he choked on the food or something like that. “We should order some pizza or something.”

“Or, he could just eat what he has to eat.” Theo said simply, flopping on a chair beside him.

 

“Nope! I can’t eat this!”

 

“Oh come on Theo, it’s not like my crazy aunt would find out that we broke her perfect routine.” Liam said rolling his eyes.

 

“You know, there’s a reason why you call her ‘crazy aunt’.” Theo stated. “I wouldn’t be surprised if by miracle she finds out that we fed her precious boy unhealthy food.”

 

“God, you’re such a buzz kill.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Liam, you can’t say that in front of a kid!” Theo mockingly covered Robbie’s ears as he was still playing with the pieces of LEGO he had brought in his bottomless backpack.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Liam said indignated. “I’ve just stepped on a LEGO block! For Christ’s sake, I swear, these things are evil.”

 

“Of course they are!” Theo responded. “Keep telling that to yourself.” And with that he went back to building random things with the LEGO blocks.

 

Liam just watched them and he couldn’t deny the warm feeling spreading inside of his chest at the sight of the two playing together. And as much as he wanted to keep his scowl to prove Theo his point, a smile had taken its place.

 

* * *

 

“See, this happens when you give chocolate before bed time to a hyperactive kid!” Theo said pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“How could I’ve known that this was going to happen?” Liam asked as he watched Robbie running through the living room in his blue onesie, trying to replicate the sounds made by the engine of an airplane.

 

“For fuck’s sake Liam, do the maths!” Theo said already exasperated.

 

“I’m sorry, but have you seen me in Math class? Do you really want me to do this?” Liam answered back annoyed.

“Since you’re the one who caused this, you should find a way to get him to slee.” Theo said and crossed his arms across his chest. Liam just scoffed and walked towards the kid, grabbing him like he’s just a feather and then went toward the stairs, aiming to go upstairs.

 

* * *

 

When Jenna and Angie came back home, they found the boys cuddled on Liam’s bed, Liam was holding Robbie from behind and Theo had his arm under Liam’s head. On Theo’s chest was Liam’s old story book from when he had been a kid and couldn’t sleep, asking his mother to read him until he fell asleep.

 

She was happy that they had managed to take care of Robbie without any damage or any emergency calls.

 

“You know, I should bring Robbie here more often. He really seems to like them” Angie whispered behind her watching the boys sleep peacefully.

 

“Yeah” Jenna answered absentmindedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should stop writing while I'm tired because I miserably fail haha.  
> But, as always, your thoughts and opinions are always appreciated. <3


End file.
